


The Bat

by TheBraveKitten



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Bat, Batman - Freeform, Cute, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBraveKitten/pseuds/TheBraveKitten
Summary: There's a cute bat in the cave.





	The Bat

In the cave, Bruce was on his computer. What happened next was unbelievable, a cute little baby bat fell on the computer and started to cry. Alfred pet the baby bat, and the bat flew away back to where it came from. It was cute.

They named him peter.


End file.
